Eric and Donna
Eric and Donna relationship has been one the show's main focal points. They have been next door neighbors and friends since they were children. Season 1 In the first episode, Eric took his car out of town when he was told not to. This impressed Donna to the point where she decieded to give him their first kiss. Soon after they experience their first date on Valentine's Day. During the date' Donna unexepectdly becomes intoxicated and this only made the experience for Eric more uncomfortable than it should of been. He stuck it out and him and Donna went steady.Ever since then, throughout the course off the show, Eric has managed to mess up things with Donna then only to win her back at the end of the episode. Season 2 In Season 2 Donna confessed to Eric that she loved him only for him to respond he loves cake. He got his act together after many attempts to tell Donna that he loved her as well.Also in Season 2, after Donna's parents renewed their vows, Eric and Donna had sex for the first time. Season 3 In Season 3, Donna became a more serious DJ at WFPP. Eric was releasing towards the end of Season 3 that she wasn't taking their relationship or him seriously because she would blow off dates to work. Eric had a given her a promise ring in the Season 3 finale and Donna gave it back at the end of the episode only for Eric to break up with her because she was unsure about their future together. Season 4 In Season 4, Eric and Donna remained seperated but still remained pretty close. This is shown in the episode Tornado Prom, when Eric goes to pick up Donna to go to the prom but stays with her while there are tornado warnings in their town. Donna managed to find another romantic intrest in Season 4 in Casey Kelso (Kelso's older brother). Everyone seemed to approve of it but only Eric knew how wrong Casey was for Donna and when Casey broke up Donna ran to Eric to be consoled only for Eric to tell her he wasn't going to be a rebound for her. This made Donna very distraught and she chose to run away to California with Kelso. Eric realized how much of a mistake he made from his parents and he went to find Donna. Eric layed on her bed until she was to come back only to find out later she ran away to California with Kelso. Season 5 In the premiere of Season 5, Eric went to California to tell Donna how much he loved her and that he wanted to be back together again. Also in Season 5, Eric decided that he wanted something big for him and Donna and he decieded to propose to her on the Water Tower. Their engagement was disapproved by many especially Eric's father Red, who felt Eric wasn't being wise. Eric took Red's cruel punishment and recieved his blessing for doing so. Eric and Donna decided to move to Madison to start their life together and want to do so but are held back after Red suffers a heart attack. Season 6 In Season 6, Eric and Donna are still in Point Place and are still engaged.Donna is still moving away to college but stays until the last bus to spend Eric's 18th birthday with him. But she proves that she can't leave him because it is to much of an adjustment to her life. Donna and Eric go through premarital counseling because of their pregnancy scare and this is where they decide to not have sex until they are married. Eric and Donna go through all the premarital events like wedding shopping and even Eric destroying Donna's wedding dress. As the day approaches, Eric begins to have second thoughts after a dream he haves. When it was time for the wedding rehearsal, Eric was a no show only to leave Donna in anger. He comes back to explain his cold feet and Donna explains her cold feet as well. Season 7 In Season 7, Donna and Eric remain together even after their called off wedding. In the end of Season 7, Eric moves to Africa to pursue his dream of helping people by teaching kids there. Season 8 In Season 8, Eric once again breaks up with Donna because of the long distance being that he is in Africa. But Donna has a romantic intrest in Randy who provides to be a good boyfriend until she breaks up with him because of her love for Eric. In the Show's finale, Eric comes back to Point Place to celebrate the bringing in of the new decade with the gang and tell Donna how much he loves her. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Moments Category:Needs to be Expanded